


The Father, The Son, The Future

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Gen, Good Parent Bobby Nash, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Post-Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Pre-Relationship, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Eddie's observations on Buck, and also on the Buckley's as parents (He finds them lacking) at the end of Buck Begins,
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	The Father, The Son, The Future

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the potential aftermath of the conversation Buck has with his parents at the end of the Episode: "Buck Begins". I've decided them telling Buck he was born to save people is "Too little to late" when it comes to having a substantial relationship with him going forward. This episode hit some notes for me regarding my own relationship (or lack thereof) with my parents. As I often do in my writings in this fandom- I chose to use Eddie's POV. Hope you enjoy.

The Father, The Son, The Future

Any other time, Eddie Diaz (and the whole crew) would be all over Buck for pulling that stunt in the factory. But for Eddie, this time was different.

_“Show off.”_

_“I had to do it.”_

_“I know you did- you got some visitors…”_

As he watched his best friend trudge up to the loft for the inevitable awkward conversation with his parents, all Eddie could do was stand there on the floor of the station house, and wait.

Scenarios played out in his head of that conversation between the elder Buckleys and their disenchanted son- and none of them ended particularly great.

Eddie’s relationship with his own parents? Distance keeps the peace from their overbearing ways, from their seemingly ever present judgment and criticisms of every decision Eddie makes. Keeps Christopher thriving and happy. Everything he does is for Christopher, and his parents do not know best.

But love? Eddie never doubted that they loved him.

Buck on the other hand?

Eddie understands his best friend with greater clarity now. A parent is more than someone who makes sure there’s food on the table and clean clothes to wear. They provide a sense of warmth and safety. Of guidance and unwavering support. That they would move Heaven and Earth to do right by their child.

 _That they will love you anyway_.

They did that for Daniel. Maddie had it too- at least at first.

But Buck? They failed him, fully and completely.

Born to save a brother he would never know. Parents who lost themselves to grief, working to erase any trace of Daniel, not realizing (or caring?) about the damage they would inflict on their other children.

Grief has no timeline- but Eddie’s sympathy stops where their inevitable cold indifference hurt a man Eddie has come to adore.

Meaningless sex just to feel a connection?

Crazy stunts to get him the attention he so craves, no matter how fleeting?

Years traveling from place to place, job to job?

Throwing himself into harm’s way to save people without a thought to himself? _Beating himself up over those he could not save?_

Desperately seeking somewhere, anywhere, to belong?

_To be seen?_

_To be found?_

It all makes sense now, and Eddie feels sick with that realization.

Soon, the Buckley’s depart the station, and Eddie gives them a cold smile in farewell as Chimney walks them out. He decides to count to one hundred, and if Buck doesn’t come down from the loft, he’ll head up there to check on him.

He makes it to fifteen before muttering “fuck it” and bounding up the steps.

Bobby beat him to it. Buck is folded into his embrace, looking much smaller, and much younger than his 29 years. A lifetime of pent up frustration and sadness emanating off of him in waves as Bobby holds him; shielding him from the world as Buck lets the past go with soft sobs and a cascade of tears.

All Eddie can do is stand there quietly, transfixed as countless minutes pass, but Bobby never wavers,

Gently, ever gently, Bobby cups Buck’s head in his hands, looking him directly into his eyes while speaking in the tone of the father: “I’m here Buck, I’m always here, and I see you. _I’ve always seen you_.”

Later that evening, after a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, Eddie gets started on the dishes as Buck and Christopher venture into the living room to watch some television. Buck is clearly drained, but his spirits are in a better place considering the last emotionally taxing few days.

Chore completed, Eddie heads into the living room, stopping as he hears their conversation.

“You had an older brother, Buck?”

“I did, but he died before I knew him.”

“How?”

“He got sick…and I…I… couldn’t save him”, Buck’s breath hitches and Eddie rushes over to intervene.

Christopher regards Buck, leaning forward to place a small hand on Buck’s face, brushing a tear away. Mature beyond his years, but still with the voice of the son, he whispers, “But you saved me. You _always save me_ ”, and Buck just hugs Christopher to him fiercely.

As the sun rises the following morning, Eddie holds a sleeping Buck in his arms. Their relationship has always been near the line of more than best friends. _(Best friends share a bed all the time Hen! They just don’t talk about it!)_

They did not fully cross that line last night, but Eddie would venture to say they would soon enough in the future. For now, he is content to have Buck here, safe and warm in their bed, a small smile on his face as those baby blues blink themselves awake.

“There you are Evan. Thought I lost you under the covers,” Eddie says softly, placing a hand under his chin, and a light kiss on his lips. “ _But I found you. I’ll always find you_ ”.


End file.
